Ushi-Oni
Encyclopedia Entry A kind of arachne that only inhabits the Zipangu Region. They possess the upper body of a woman with green skin, and the lower body of a spider covered in black hair. They’re one of the monsters feared as “monstrosities” in Zipangu. Even among monsters, their nature is especially ferocious. Tainted with immense desire, thoughts of savagely raping and violating men are always on their mind. So great is their lust that their body is always hotly seething. Normally they live deep in the mountains, but sometimes ushi-oni come down from the mountains and attack human settlements seeking men. At that time, if they find a man who strikes their fancy, they’ll shoot out webbing that is almost like a rope, tie him up, and take him back home deep in the mountains. Then, as if to unleash all the bestial lust that had built up until then, they’ll rape the man and indulge in spirit energy. No matter how much sex they have, their boundless sexual lust is never satisfied. They never get tired in the middle of sex, and they will keep thrusting their hips against a man relentlessly. thumb|left|Slightly misunderstood as being just a mindless savage, an ushi-oni will do whatever possible to please her new husband, even going to the lengths of learning culinary skills. Once they’ve gotten a hold of a man, they never show themselves around humans again, secluding themselves in their nests deep in the mountains. They end up spending most of the day doing nothing but violating their beloved man. Their blood is thick with demonic energy. Sometimes humans appear who try to slay these “monstrosities,” but those who cut them are always bathed in their blood as a result. Those who have been bathed in this blood are twisted by the high concentration of demonic energy. If it is a human man, then he’ll soon change into an incubus whose mind is all but consumed with screwing monsters. If it’s a human woman, then she’ll end up becoming an “ushi-oni” herself. When a woman transforms into an ushi-oni, the great transformation is not only external, but internal. No matter how docile her former personality was, it will change into an extremely aggressive personality like that of the ushi-oni. The bestial desire to rape men and corrupt them with their own hands boils up. The bestial lust causes her body to begin to hotly seethe as though boiling, and she becomes unable to think about anything but raping men. And then, guided by bestial lust as a new “monstrosity,” she’ll head for a human settlement to get a man. Additionally, the resilient body of an ushi-oni soon regenerates after being wounded. On top of that, they don’t even appear to feel any pain from minor wounds. They aren’t at all disturbed by the intruders who go after them. It is even said that they ignore the intruder before and after they’re cut, continuing to violate their man. Kenkou's Notes EN= ... |-|JP= ... TL Note: ... Trivia *Her name literally means 'cow demon' in Japanese. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= Ushi-Oni.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page usioni_jap.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= Inari - ushi-oni.PNG|Slightly misunderstood as being just a mindless savage, an ushi-oni will do whatever possible to please her new husband, even going to the lengths of learning culinary skills. |-|Fan Artwork= Usioni.jpg 6cfded539b66cc51e2075db6415b880c.jpg 5.jpg 1384983550534.jpg sample_c3a37adb1ea2cc2c2685f15212d371fd.png 18dc23bc2a8a8d021d2d85cf2e6bae22.jpg LSbKvTd.jpg I08p4DI.png G6DobBa.jpg FulmmtH.png A53533D.png Ushi-Oni 2000.jpg ushi__oni_by_graydrone-d5vh99t.jpg|made by graydrone 47547605_p0_master1200.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo 1421093306576.png|Art by Monorus 1426181054547.jpg|Art by Magnifire Ushi-oni_2000.jpg|Art by Neryumo 1386397653731.png|Art by Muju, Colors by Hound File:12ushunfiuvmwo8jnc89.png 1418418970291.jpg 1426827417410.jpg|Art by Tscbr ushichibi.png|by .less Ushi+2.png|by .less 1431182204952.png|Art by Magnifire 1434420661578.png 1434422388769.png Lisira-danzilla.png|Art by Danzilla doom ushi-oni_s.jpg|Art by Doomfest 910e09c8999209e7368683363f73e82b.jpg|Art by Brian Coughlan 1439865504068.png 1440096249140.jpg|Art by Loen 1440215179875.png 1440382695369.png ushi_oni_silly_string_by_henyoki-d964wii.png|Art by Henyoki Green armor fam.png W7kv2wLkfE6e4hF66zhpNDGpwEKGrWmBRVwhJAvFmEA.jpg|Art by Sud sample-fc62571e9cf6613687b36343b309a206.jpg|Art by less Ushi Oni B&W.png|Art by BWsnowy 059b869c51654a50c1ca29a3b6f960fe.jpg|Art by whistle frog v69T6gb.png Tumblr o793m4CV8u1uaxebao5 1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/144434473304/tonights-stream-draws-lewd-micha-for buck-satan tumblr_o3lwtrsjcx1uaxebao1_1280.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/image/140552548914 buck-satan YUmKIpi.png|By http://buck-satan.tumblr.com/post/128525596699/its-done-a-wonderful-comission-for buck-satan 1463282613859.png ePVqXUs.png VNbmUyp.png ushiushi.png|Art by Inkeranon Ink test (Ushi-Oni).jpeg|Ink Drawing Test (Ushi-Oni in sweater) by MihaiTheForsaken c__ushi_oni_by_osiimi_chan-da8u3j0.png|By Osiimi-Chan __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Arachne Family Category:Bug Type Category:Zipangu Region